1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding type portable communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent liberation in telecommunication world has accelerated wide distribution among the mass of people of various mobile communication media including portable communication devices.
A representative one of such portable communication devices has a transmitter section and a receiver section. The transmitter section includes a key pad and a microphone. The receiver section includes a speaker and a display. The receiver section is equipped with an antenna.
In such portable communication devices, a need remains toward miniaturization for convenience to carry as well as a need for a large display and a large key pad. To comply with these needs, folding type portable communication devices are now in wide use. They have two foldable housings, one having a wide display, the other having a wide key pad.
The two housings are connected via hinge. It is folded to conceal the display and key pad, and unfolded to expose them for the operator use.
JP-A 11-308669 discloses a method and system for notifying an operator of a foldable type portable communication device of reception of a calling when it is folded and not in use. The device has a vibrator to be used in a calling reception vibration mode and a sounder to be used in a calling reception sound mode. There is no disclosure as to a switch between the two modes.
As far as known to the inventors, an operator must unfold a folding type communication device to manipulate a key pad or key to make a switch between the two modes. In other words, the operator cannot select a desired one of the two modes when it is folded.
An object of the present invention is to provide a folding type portable communication device that is easy to operate in selecting a desired one of calling reception modes.